Beautiful Disaster
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: Brooklyn Sanders wanted the only man she couldn't have, and even if she could have him, she feared having him at all… Randy Orton/OC One-shot


**One-shot:** Beautiful Disaster

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Description:<strong> Brooklyn Sanders wanted the only man she couldn't have, and even if she could have him, she feared having him at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was listening to the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson, and the lyrics moved me to write this one-shot involving Randy Orton, since I think he's the perfect Superstar to fit the role of the main guy Brooklyn's lusting after. My other Fanfics usually portray Randy as this sweet, loving guy, but this one-shot is an entirely different Randy. Hope y'all enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p>Brooklyn Sanders was the ideal woman that every man wanted and every woman wanted to be. She was smart, witty, sarcastic, and flirty. Her goddess locks of honey brown and sparkling sapphire eyes enchanted every man and made every woman jealous. The daughter of a business mogul, Brooklyn had taken over her father's fashion company as its Chairperson, giving her several contacts guaranteed to shower her with all the luxuries she wanted. She had the most expensive car, the latest clothes off of designer racks, the latest hairstyle, and the most luxurious apartment in the whole of New York City. She traveled first class in her private jet and received special treatment from sales assistants at every single clothing boutique she visited. She had discounts and specials to all the world-class hotels, airlines, boutiques, and spas everywhere on Earth.<p>

But deep down her seemingly superficial image, Brooklyn Sanders was fragile.

Amidst the fame and fortune, Brooklyn wanted more. She wanted more than the benefits of being a successful Chairperson and the daughter of a wealthy businessman. She didn't care for the Jimmy Choo shoes and the Louis Vuitton handbags as much as she cared for something else. That something else was something she couldn't buy.

That something else was a man named Randy Orton.

Yes, she was talking about Randy Orton, a very handsome and charming man who worked as a professional wrestler in the WWE. Brooklyn never admitted it to the press in her interviews, but she'd nursed a secret love for both professional wrestling and Randy Orton. He was one of the company's top draws and one of their most recognizable faces. She had watched him live before and the first time they met, he'd actually given her a private invitation to his tour bus. Brooklyn felt her heart flutter as she remembered that amazing night with Randy on his private, chartered tour bus. He'd given her his private number and called her up whenever he was available to 'catch up with her'. But she remembered something else just as she'd pictured herself sweaty in his arms.

Randy Orton may have fucked her crazy in bed, but he was also a married man with a three-year-old daughter.

_He drowns in his dreams__  
><em>_An exquisite extreme I know__  
><em>_He's as damned as he seems__  
><em>_And more heaven than a heart could hold__  
><em>_And if I try to save him__  
><em>_My whole world could cave in__  
><em>_It just ain't right__  
><em>_Lord, it just ain't right_

Brooklyn sighed as the reality pushed aside her dreamy thoughts of the handsome, tattooed hunk. After one of their steamy nights in Philadelphia, where she'd gone on a business trip and so happened to run into Randy there, she'd returned to New York and searched him up on the Internet, only to find herself absolutely horrified when she realized he was a taken man. She couldn't believe she'd slept with a married man not just once, not just twice, but several times. What made her more appalled, though, was the fact that he seemed to brush it off whenever she tried making any mention of it.

_Oh and I don't know__  
><em>_I don't know what he's after__  
><em>_But he's so beautiful__  
><em>_Such a beautiful disaster__  
><em>_And if I could hold on__  
><em>_Through the tears and the laughter__  
><em>_Would it be beautiful?__  
><em>_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Recently, her late night encounters with Randy had been more than just mind-blowing sex. Whenever their lips touched she felt jolts of electricity shoot throughout her entire body. He had every line to make her panties drop, but at the same time, they made her heart melt. No man had ever made her feel this way in a long time.

But Randy was married. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping around behind his wife's back, especially not with someone like Brooklyn, who had all the vices and temptations to lure in bachelors _and_ husbands. She hadn't the slightest clue what in mind made Randy decide to give into her when he was happily married to the woman he loved for so long and had a child who absolutely adored him.

_He's magic and myth__  
><em>_As strong as what I believe__  
><em>_A tragedy with__  
><em>_More damage than a soul should see__  
><em>_And do I try to change him?__  
><em>_So hard not to blame him__  
><em>_Hold me tight__  
><em>_Baby, hold me tight__  
><em>

Or so she thought he was happily married, one would assume. Had Randy been happy in his marriage, why would he have bothered to come see her more than once anyway? Why had he kept coming back to her, and not told her to stay away from him and leave him alone, for he was already married?

_Oh and I don't know__  
><em>_I don't know what he's after__  
><em>_But he's so beautiful__  
><em>_Such a beautiful disaster__  
><em>_And if I could hold on__  
><em>_Through the tears and the laughter__  
><em>_Would it be beautiful?__  
><em>_Or just a beautiful disaster_

And Brooklyn could ask herself the same questions. She wanted him so badly, even though she was well aware that her little affair with him was wrong. She craved him, she needed him, he was the drug she had gotten addicted to. It wasn't just his piercing his blue eyes, nor was it just his chiseled features or his beautiful tattoo sleeves. It was the way he was so gentle with her, the way he loved her in bed, the way he spooned her in his arms after their intense lovemaking sessions. It was as though he loved her like no one ever had, not even her father or the past boyfriends she'd had before.

_I'm longing for love and the logical__  
><em>_But he's only happy hysterical__  
><em>_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle__  
><em>_Waited so long__  
><em>_Waited so long__  
><em>

With each time Brooklyn tried resisting him, he would constantly promise her that he'd leave his wife and take her as his new bride. But his empty promises only left Brooklyn with more and more remorse each time he told her the same thing over and over again. She didn't want to be the one responsible for his divorce. She didn't want to be the 'other woman' in his marriage, especially since he already had a child at home with his wife. Brooklyn had witnessed several women come and go through her father's bedroom since childhood, and she certainly didn't want Randy's little girl to find herself in the same position she was as a child.

_He's soft to the touch__  
><em>_But frayed at the end he breaks__  
><em>_He's never enough__  
><em>_And still he's more than I can take_

She kept telling herself over and over again she would end her affair with Randy. Every morning as she got dressed she would remind herself over and over again that sleeping with a married man was absolutely sinful and was a habit that needed to be stopped. As much as she loved him, she had to leave him. This was for his own good and for her own sake as well. This was for his wife's sake and for his child's sake. This was for life's sake. _  
><em>

_Oh and I don't know__  
><em>_I don't know what he's after__  
><em>_But he's so beautiful__  
><em>_Such a beautiful disaster__  
><em>_And if I could hold on__  
><em>_Through the tears and the laughter__  
><em>_Would it be beautiful?__  
><em>_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful__  
><em>_Lord, he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

Brooklyn knew, however, the task would be excruciatingly difficult. Corporate image over love was the sad truth of reality. It was socially inappropriate to be involved in an affair, and she, Brooklyn Sanders, daughter of Kirk Sanders, founder of Manhattan Fashions, Inc., was the very last person who should be sleeping with a professional wrestler behind his wife's back.


End file.
